Entre Dos
by CeShIrE
Summary: Candy conoce el amor de ambos y una semana antes de su boda conjunta con Albert, se reencuentra con alguien del pasado. ¿Quién es ella para negarse el placer de sentir la pasión que ambos le profesan? Dedicada con mucho cariño a AyameDV
1. Terry

Título: **Entre dos**

Autora: **Ceshire**

Fandom: **Candy, Candy**

Parejas: **Candy/Terry – Candy/Albert**

Threesome: **Terry/Candy/Albert**

Género: **Drama/Romance**

Rating: **MA**

Disclaimer: **Los personajes del universo de Candy, Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi** **y han sido utilizados en este fanfic sólo con motivos de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Resumen: **Candy conoce el amor de ambos y la noche antes de su boda conjunta con Albert, se reencuentra con alguien del pasado. ¿Quién es ella para negarse el placer de sentir la pasión que ambos le profesan?**

Advertencia: **Este fic es lo que se puede considerar un PWP o "Trama, ¿cuál trama?" porque es una mera excusa para narrar una escena threesome, si eres sensible al tema, por favor no lo leas.**

Aclaración: **Aunque seguirá ciertos acontecimientos del anime, no será totalmente canon ni tampoco respetara del todo las personalidades de los personajes.**

Dedicatoria: **Para AyameDV, gracias por el empujón que necesitaba para atreverme a publicar esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Es de ella._ Mi mente repite esa frase una y otra vez. _Ella lo necesita. Ella lo necesita._ La nieve sigue cayendo y la calle está casi vacía, lo que me da la suficiente intimidad como para derramar las lágrimas que he soportado todo este tiempo. Tiemblo, tiemblo a causa de los sollozos que se atoran en mi garganta. El vació en la boca de mi estómago no es por hambre, ni miedo, mucho menos de angustia, es de necesidad. La necesidad de tocarle y besarle por última vez, pero es impensable. _Él debe quedarse con Susana._ Me repito.

\- Candy – escucho pero no me detengo, aun así ese susurro logra que se me erice el vello de la nuca y los brazos. Suspiro quedo, tan bajo que sé que no ha escuchado mi ronco quejido. No quiero mirar, pero lo hago, por encima del hombro.

Está a solo unos metros, de pie y con la mano estirada en mi dirección. Ha dejado su abrigo y lo escucho castañear los dientes a causa del frío.

\- Terry – él me mira con sus ojos azulados que parecen más oscuros, océano en tempestad que me traspasa como si una sola mirada bastara para leer dentro de mí y a través de mí.

Desvió la vista, incapaz de mirarlo otro segundo ante el temor de que escuche el acelerado latido de mi corazón.

La nieve sigue cayendo como si quisiera congelar ese momento, él da un paso y yo vuelvo la mirada de nuevo a sus ojos. Su cabello castaño más largo que nunca parece pedir a gritos que sumerja mis dedos entre los espesos mechones, pero hago oídos sordos. _Él es de Susana._ Es la cantinela que me ha servido la última hora para alejarme, pero con él caminando hacia mí aquello parece exacerbarme. Trago con fuerza las lágrimas llenas de dolor, no quiero que él me vea así. Tenemos que ser fuertes. Tenemos que ser…

Su cercanía me aturde y mi cuerpo reacciona, ese vació en el estómago es casi doloroso, apretando mis entrañas. Terry me tiene abrazada a él. Cierro los ojos. _Susana. Susana lo necesita. Ella…_ y no puedo continuar su abrazo no me lo permite, siento el deseo de besarlo y me espanto de la fuerza de ese anhelo.

\- No te vayas, Candy – susurra con la voz ronca, respiro hondo, pero soy incapaz de decir nada – quédate conmigo. Solo esta noche. Quédate.

Mis rodillas a duras penas me sostienen. _Susana lo necesita… ella lo ama…_ él me aleja un poco y noto las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas, levanto a mano y con mi pulgar las limpio. Su rostro está frío cuando coloco mi palma en su mejilla y noto cómo se dilatan sus pupilas, él inclina la cabeza profundizando el contacto y sin dejar de mirarme, besa la palma de mi mano.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

La llamo para que se detenga porque no puedo dejarla ir así, ella siempre fue mi remanso de paz, mi fuerza, la colegiada de la que me enamore, pero mientras me acerco, noto que ya no es una chiquilla y cada célula de mi cuerpo se excita ante su cuerpo que ha florecido sin que me diera cuenta. Recorro sus curvas con detenimiento mientras me aproximo a ella lentamente. Los tiernos montículos de sus pechos que se agitan con cada respiración. Me mira, sus ojos verdes e inmensos me leen profundamente. La abrazo, su piel huele a una dulce fragancia que he memorizado, pero al mismo tiempo es diferente, como si no le perteneciese.

Me toca la mejilla y quiero más de aquel contacto, más de ella. _Lo quiero todo_. Tengo diecisiete años y un compromiso que no adquirí. Tengo diecisiete años y estoy muriendo por dentro al saber que ella se ira y eso me aterra. Tengo diecisiete años y de pronto, soy consciente de que todo lo que soy se transforma sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Mi mundo es blanco o negro, pero entre aquellos dos matices, esta ella. Candy.

 _Susana. Susana sacrifico su vida por mí. Ella…_ beso el centro de su palma y tiemblo, debo luchar para no sucumbir al deseo, pero me atrapa, me atrae y me empapo de esa delirante sensación.

Queremos sentir un último retazo de cordura mientras caminamos bajo la nieve hacia mi departamento. Pero no lo hay. Caminamos tomados de la mano. Quiero decir algo, pero no soy capaz. La contemplo de reojo y la descubro mirándome, siento un vuelco al comprobar que ella está sintiendo lo mismo, porque lo que su mirada grita es demasiado intenso.

Entramos a mi departamento tomados de la mano y en cuanto la puerta se cierra, la acerco a mí, nos miramos en la penumbra del lugar. Entrelazo mis dedos con los de ella. Hemos sido novios, pero nunca antes habíamos estado así de cerca y me gusta la sensación y me izo a ella con desesperación. Mi otra mano se cierra en torno a su cintura y caminamos de espaldas lentamente, moviéndonos al unísono, en un baile extraño que es guiado por nuestra respiración y los erráticos latidos de nuestros corazones.

Cuando la beso ella sabe a dulce y sus labios están calientes, muchas veces soñé con ese momento, con unir mis labios con los suyos y que ella me correspondiera. Un quejido escapa de lo más hondo de su garganta cuando mi lengua se frota con la suya. La sostengo por la cadera mientras ella se aferra a mi cuello. Jadeo más fuerte, profundizando el beso, sus labios se abren y se entregan y yo tomo cuanto puedo, sin sentir que me sacio de ella, por el contrario, siento el ansia de más, me aparto resollando y con impaciencia tiro del saco y la camisa. La ayudo a deshacerse de su vestido mientras seguimos enredados en caricias cada vez más ardientes. Paso mis manos por su espalda, amasando sus glúteos frotándome desesperado contra ella.

Tiene las manos frías cuando por fin se atreve a tocarme por primera vez el torso desnudo. Delinea una cicatriz de cuando estaba aprendiendo a montar. Suelto su cabello de sus coletas y cae en indomables mechones.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Durante el trayecto en tren y, aún mucho tiempo antes, me había permitido fantasear con la idea de abrazarlo y besarle, de que me tuviera entre sus brazos como ahora, sin embargo, el Terry real es mucho más apasionado y decidido de lo que nunca imagine. Caminamos, enzarzados en una pelea por deshacernos de las prendas que nos estorban. No hay espacio para el miedo o las dudas, esas vendrán mañana, el peso de la existencia de Susana y la responsabilidad de ambos con ella, pero lo que ahora nos envuelve es puro y simple amor. Me pongo de puntitas y hundo los dedos en los mechones castaños, apartándolos de su rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Mis piernas están ligeramente abiertas, con su rodilla izquierda entre ellas. Sonrío y me acercó. Su aliento ardiente y apresurado me baña las mejillas. Los iris azules parecen más intensos y me pierdo en ellos. El corazón me late fuerte en el pecho mientras dejo rodar las yemas por la línea oscura que divide su vientre hasta perderse en la cinturilla de los pantalones. Su piel esta fría y puedo percibir el pulso acelerado bajos sus labios. Pasa su lengua por mi cuello, lamiéndolo, saboreándolo. Se pega más a mí, sintiendo mi pecho totalmente contra el suyo y sonríe un poco al notar mis senos endurecidos y mis pezones erectos por el placer que él me estaba produciendo. Sube una de sus manos por mi brazo y llega a uno de los objetos de su admiración, pasando un solo dedo por sobre la tela del sujetador en un movimiento circular sobre este, endureciéndolos más. Jadeo sin poder resistirme. Gime, mientras su otra mano recorre mi espalda y sus dedos abren con torpeza el broche del sujetador, cierro los ojos permitiéndole observarme casi con reverencia, sé que inclina la cabeza porque siento cómo me prueba, su lengua caliente y juguetona se lleva todo rastro de aliento mientras dibuja arabescos y sus palmas acunan las curvas de mis senos.

Gimo de placer, demostrando y delatando mi grado de irreversible excitación. Rueda sus dedos por mi cintura, apretándome contra él y puedo sentir su virilidad en todo su esplendor.

Con su vista puesta en mis bragas sé de inmediato que ha notado el evidente color oscurecido en donde está el centro de mi placer, pero yo solo puedo gemir totalmente fuera de control. Terry decidido a terminar con mi suplició me besa nuevamente, pero solo por un momento, y empieza a bajar por mi cuello y hasta la altura de mis pechos, a los que besa y luego pasa su lengua por mi ombligo, no puedo más, estoy temblando por completo cuando de nuevo me besa, baja sus dedos hacía mi zona intima, presionándolos y abriéndose paso a un lado de la tela, empezando a jugar sin restricciones. Amasando con lentitud mi zona y con movimientos circulares me hace sentir una vibración en la parte baja de mi vientre, trato de cerrar las piernas, pero él no me lo permite porque el movimiento de sus dedos es más preciso, rápido y fuerte, llevándome a mi primer orgasmo.

\- Eres hermosa, Candy – me susurra y siento que todo es algo irreal, estar de pie, frente a él, temblando por dentro y por fuera tras la explosión. Alza el dedo con el que me ha acariciado y noto que brilla, él roza mis labios, mi cuello, mis senos y me derrito porque su toque es cariño, es amor, es hambre y lujuria.

Terry hunde un dedo en mi sexo que de inmediato se llena de mis jugos y comienza a jugar allí, entrando y saliendo a su antojo.

\- Ya, ya – jadeo sabiendo lo que se avecinaba y él agrega otro invasor a mi placentera tortura y con su pulgar estimula mi punto exterior. Me contraigo alrededor de sus dedos al tiempo que grito su nombre.

Le aprieto contra mí y nos uno en un beso, su boca jugosa me devora mientras el calor pulsa en mi interior y se hace intolerable, estoy húmeda y necesitada. Bajo la cabeza para besar su pezón y recorro su torso con mi lengua, me armo de valor y me deshago de su pantalón. Le miro mientras bajo lentamente mi mano y con ella intento abarcar toda esa inquietante dureza. Es tan raro, por un instante no concilio esta apabullante virilidad con la imagen del rebelde del San Pablo, porque éramos dos niños, pero el Terry que tengo frente de mí es un hombre, un hombre que me sujeta y me ciñe a su cuero con una fuerza hasta ahora desconocida mientras me vuelve a besar.

\- Te amo, Candy – me susurra en el oído – no lo olvides.

\- Yo también te amo, Terry – respondo y jadeo con fuerza mientras tiro de su ropa interior y la aparto. Paso los ojos hambrientos por su anatomía, deleitada por sus formas, por el modo en que su pecho decrece, hasta llegar a las caderas robustas. Siento el deseo irreverente de saborear, morder y explorar con mis labios y mi lengua toda esa belleza. El oscuro sendero debajo de su vientre es áspero bajo mis yemas, abro los dedos y le acuno.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Candy besa mis pezones en un ligero toque que apenas puede calificarse como un beso, pero que es electrizante y exquisito. Gimo y la guio mientras ella recorre mi pecho con su lengua húmeda. Y mi goce crece y me arqueo, mi erección pulsa dolorida contra la tela de mi pantalón. Quiero llevar su mano hasta allí, pero titubeo, no así ella que sabe que la necesito en aquella parte de mi cuerpo que nadie conoce, que nadie más que yo ha acariciado.

Se irgue y nos separamos un instante, el tiempo necesario para mirarnos a los ojos y no necesitar palabras para comprender que ambos lo deseamos. Nunca había deseado nada como aquello en toda mi vida y que sea Candy parece ser lo correcto, a ella podría entregarle mi vida entera.

Gruño cuando mi lengua de nuevo se hunde en su boca y ella, temeraria, guía sus dedos sobre mi sexo y los mueven.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! – y sé que con eso bastaría para explotar en mil pedazos por el placer de que sea ella, precisamente ella, la que me esté tocando.

Pero nos merecemos ir despacio y nuevamente rozo sus labios.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Entre un montón de abrazos entrecruzados, llegamos a la pequeña cama, mis piernas rodean su cintura y siento su peso al tendernos sobre el colchón, le inundo la boca, gimiendo a causa de su calidez, sentirle sobre mí es lo más apasionante que he experimentado en toda mi vida. Su espalda ondula mientras se mueve, buscando más de mí y yo anhelo entregárselo todo, lo sujeto y alzo las caderas, sus manos me recorren mientras el beso se vuelve insaciable, intenso. El flujo de sangre de Terry se ha concentrado en ese único punto donde su dureza se frota con mi humedad y se siente bien, tan placentero.

Flexiono las rodillas, sus brazos me acaricia. Nuestras pieles están sudadas y calientes, el aire huele a almizcle, nuestras salivas mezcladas, nuestro deseo se ha desatado y esta hambriento.

\- Candy… quiero… por favor – resopla en mi oído, estremeciéndome al sentir su pelvis anclándome contra la cama, en esta posición me es imposible pensar, pero de todas formas, no quiero hacerlo, solo quiero sentir. Sentirlo a él. El roce contra su miembro es inquietante y me obliga a arquear el cuerpo buscando más contacto, necesito hacer que aquella comezón se calme, es casi dolorosa. Lloriqueo al sentir nuevamente su yema explorándome, tentativa. La suavidad de sus labios sobre mis pechos me rebasa y su solícita mano creando círculos me enloquece, quiero cerrar las rodillas, pero el clímax me azota fuerte y con violencia. Terry gime, sus dientes me tienen presa, la succión amplifica los espasmos que me recorren y parecen no tener fin.

Terry tiene su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, puedo sentir su sudor deslizándose por su frente y lo único que se me ocurre es besarle, besarle con toda el alma y las ganas contenidas. Quiero estar cerca de él, tan cerca como nunca lo he estado de nadie. Lo necesito dentro, con fervor y guió mi mano hacia su erección sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

Gemimos cuando juntamos nuestros sexos y él se hunde en mí, vulnerándome de formas que van más allá de los físico, al principio duele y molesta, pero al poco, nos acoplamos no sin cierta torpeza, sus jadeos percuten en lo más hondo de mi ser. Lo deseo. Deseo estar así, entregada, vulnerable y expuesta ante él y pese a ello, soy consciente del poder que poseo sobre Terry. Sus gestos me erizan entera y mi vientre vibra de puro placer con cada embestida. Terry me busca, me besa, jura y corcovea con un ritmo frenético que me lleva lejos mientras alzo el trasero viviendo en mi delirio cuando mi cuerpo convulsiona y Terry se mueve con una velocidad gradual. Sus jadeos llenan el departamento y son solo opacados por el ruido de ambos cuerpos estrellándose uno contra el otro. Cierro los ojos, concentrándome en todas las sensaciones que él le ofrece a mi cuerpo. Pronto él llega al punto álgido y lo siento llenarme de manera incontenible mientras sus movimientos se hacen espasmódicos y jadea para luego detenerse aun dentro de mí.

Quiero que ese momento sea eterno, ambos enlazados, él unido a mí mientras su semen se escurre por mis muslos. Su piel sudada y mi sexo empapado.

Los besos se hacen cada vez más lentos, roces tímidos y palabras tiernas. Sus ojos azules diciéndome cuánto me ama.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Fuera, la tormenta ha cesado, pero no sé cuándo y no me importa. Las horas pasan lánguidamente y la noche sigue su curso y lo que más deseo es que no acabe nunca. La luz de la calle se filtra tímida por la fina cortina. Candy sigue abrazada a mí, piel con piel. Mis manos se deslizan lentamente por esas curvas que tan bien conozco. Sé que no duerme a pesar de sus ojos cerrados, su respiración pausada me cosquillea el cuello y la atraigo contra mi pecho tan fuerte como puedo. Jadea cuando nuestros labios se funden en un beso lento. Sus dedos se enredan en mi pelo y nuestras lenguas danzan juntas.

No quiero que llegue la mañana y con un nudo en la garganta cierro los ojos, recorriendo a ciegas su desnudez, sus senos, su cintura, sus glúteos, sus piernas que se raspan contra el vello de las mías. Quiero robarle al tiempo un momento más junto a ella. Mis dedos alcanzan su sexo inflamado. Ambos estamos adoloridos, pero cuando noto la humedad deslizándose por los pliegues turgentes de su vulva, mi erección reacciona y palpita, empujándose contra su vientre.

\- Te necesito – le ruego, besando su mejilla y regalándole caricias cada vez más intentas – quiero estar dentro de ti una vez más, Candy.

No me responde, pero alza su pierna y la pone sobre mi cadera, rodeándome con ella, me deslizo y su carne me aprisiona y absorbe intensamente provocándome gemir de placer. Nunca pensé que esa clase de dicha existiera. Me muevo lento, acompasado, recorriendo sus costados, sus pechos rebosan en mi palma, ella hecha la cabeza hacía atrás y aprovecho para chupar sus encrespadas cimas de color caramelo. Candy se retuerce y gime mientras me hundo con más fuerza, necesitado de ella, casi bruco. No quiero que termine, pero al momento siento los apremiantes escalofríos que preceden al clímax, mis testículos laten y noto cómo cada uno de sus músculos me exprime.

\- Terry… así… - ruega y beso sus labios, los chupo y los muerdo, sus caderas se empujan una, dos, tres veces saliendo en mi búsqueda y encontrándome y me dejo vencer por mi necesidad.

Apoyo mi frente en la suya y la miro a los ojos, intentando recuperar el aire. Coloco un rizo rebelde detrás de su oreja y bajo mi dedo por su cuello, sus senos y siento sus pezones erizarse con el toque, llego a su cintura y la abrazo. El alba está despuntando en el cielo y sé que ella espera que hable. Suspiro lleno de pesar y pienso en lo que nos espera fuera de esas cuatro paredes, después de este entreacto. No quiero pensar en Susana, no quiero que ella estropee este momento que es solo de nosotros dos porque sería injusto enturbiarlo con la imagen de una mujer invalida a la que ambos hemos hecho promesas. Ambos sabemos que ella se irá y que yo no le pediré que se quede, lo único que tengo claro es que no deseo que ella sufra, Candy no lo merece.

Mi palma acaricia su vientre, quisiera que algo se alojara ahí y me hiciera prometer, decir y hacer planes, pero no soy tonto, soy consciente de que eso no es posible, al menos, no ahora. Candy misma me ha dicho que su período esta por empezar y la oportunidad de esa dicha es realmente baja; además, sería injusto para ambos y para Susana. Demasiadas cosas nos unen y muchas otras nos separan. Candy me mira a los ojos y puedo ver un brillo en ellos dándome a entender que no precisamos palabras, entre ambos jamás hicieron falta, ella ha tomado su decisión y me corresponde a mí afrontar el peso de mis responsabilidades.

El nuevo día amanece gris, frío, afuera de mi departamento el mundo sigue. Mientras nos dirigimos a la estación me pica el deseo de acariciarla, pero debo recordarme que ella se ira, que no estamos más juntos, que otra será mi esposa.

\- Candy, prométeme que serás feliz – pido, notando el temblor en mi voz.

\- Lo seré, Terry – sé que es una mentira. Una cruel porque hubiera deseado que me dijera la verdad. Me hubiera gustado oír que no podría hacer más que extrañarme. Pero Candy con esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre me ha fascina, me mira convencida de que no le haré falta. Y casi puedo verla regresando a su vida y avanzando. Puedo verla ser feliz sin mí. Pero aún no es el momento de pensar en la pérdida, no mientras aún la tengo a mi lado.

\- Prométeme que pase lo que pase, nunca olvidaras esa noche – pido y busco sus labios. _Uno más, solo uno más antes de dejarle ir, antes de que le realidad nos golpee, antes de decir adiós._

\- Te amo, Terry – confiesa.

\- Candy – murmuro, cerrando los ojos y alejándome de su cuerpo y su calor. Y el frío de la mañana baja varios grados porque ya no está en mis brazos. Y todo es más oscuro de lo que recuerdo y me preguntó cómo es posible que una noche tan esplendida, la mejor de mi vida, dé paso a una mañana tan terriblemente dolorosa.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

\- Adiós, Terry – y me dirijo al vagón del tren que me llevara lejos de esa ciudad y de él, deseo dar la vuelta y quedarme, pero no lo haré, ambos dimos nuestra palabra y tenemos que mantenernos firmes y respetar nuestras decisiones. No me atrevo a mirar atrás porque sé que si lo hago toda mi voluntad vacilara y no podré irme.

\- ◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El tren se pone en marcha y yo me quedo plantado en la plataforma mirándola partir y eso, eso ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que afrontar en mi vida.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Tengo una confesión, había planeado subir el día 23 de junio el final de UN DÍA A LA VEZ, pero no he podido avanzar mas que 20 líneas, es irónico que el capítulo que siempre he querido escribir es el único que no he podido plasmar, no sé si sea porque deberé despedirme de esa historia o por las expectativas que tengo de él, no lo sé, solo sé que no puedo escribirlo y he perdido el tiempo en otras historias que fluyen mejor, esta es una claro ejemplo, ENTRE DOS es una pobre excusa de crear una historia sin tanta trama ni sentido, una historia retorcida y venida a más.**

 **Tiene tres capítulos que ya están escritos y que solo necesitan una pulida, subiré el segundo el próximo martes y el tercero el siguiente viernes y si no ha quedado muy claro de qué va la cosa, en el siguiente será el encuentro con Albert.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen conocer sus opiniones.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **19 – jun – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


	2. Albert

**Capítulo 2**

El primer recuerdo que tengo no es del frente, ni de los médicos que me atendieron. No, mi primer recuerdo es aquel cuarto oscuro, la luna brillando a través de la ventana y lo perdido que me sentía al no saber nada. Mi primer recuerdo es una joven vestida de enfermera, cabellera rubia, ojos verdes y una sonrisa llena de vida. Es mi nombre escapando de sus labios aunque yo no supiera que era mío.

Mi primer recuerdo es Candy. Mi enfermera, la jovencita que se preocupó por mí, que me siguió toda la noche y me rogo que no me fuera de su lado hasta recuperarme. Mi compañera, esa que busco un lugar donde pudiéramos vivir a pesar de todas las cosas en su contra. Mi amiga, con la que compartí cuarto y vida hogareña. Y sin darme cuenta deje de verla como todo eso para ver a la mujer de piel cremosa, labios delgados y apetecibles y ojos esmeralda. A ella. A Candy a quien miraba como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo. Candy que me escuchaba, que me sonreía. Candy, la mujer fuerte, cariñosa y hermosa en la que se estaba convirtiendo frente a mis ojos.

Candy que regresó totalmente destrozada de un viaje que debía cambiar no solo su vida, sino la mía. A la que vi anegada de lágrimas de dolor y que solo un año después encontré ahogada en alcohol y extrañando un amor que no podía ser. Candy, que con el corazón aún roto y la mente obnubilada por los rastro del alcohol de la noche anterior, me beso, me beso a pesar que estaba temblando tanto que casi no se sostenía sobre sus piernas. Ella cuyos labios calientes me arrancaron un jadeo de pura necesidad. Candy, que me susurró que me quería antes de salir corriendo a esconderse en el baño aún con las lágrimas saldas que caían por sus mejillas y que me empaparon la boca, mezclándose con la saliva y la sorpresa.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

La luz del amanecer se derrama sobre mí. Inspiro hondo y me desperezo, bajo de la litera y estiro los brazos mientras le miro de reojo. Desde hace meses no soy capaz de evitar ese leve cosquilleo en la boca del estómago cuando le tengo cerca. Lo he intentado todo, desde ignorarlo hasta romperme la cabeza pensando en qué es eso que me provoca. Tan sólo es él, el mismo de siempre. Me muerdo el labio y dejo vagar mis ojos por su cuerpo, los suyos están cerrados, una mano detrás de la nuca y la otra en el vientre, allí donde los pantalones de la pijama acaban, revelando una cremosa porción de piel. A través de los dedos relajados distingo esa línea de vello dorado que me ha obsesionado desde que la descubrí hace tiempo. El ceñido tejido es liviano, estrechando sus caderas y enmarcando el incitante bulto de la entrepierna, la forma elástica de los muslos bronceados y las pantorrillas cubiertas de crespo vello casi invisible. Mis pupilas regresan de nuevo por donde han venido, ansió más. La insana urgencia de inclinarme y apartar el estorbo de camisa del pijama es dolorosa, como luchar con la necesidad de respirar, es irresistible, me tiemblan las manos. Abre los ojos y me agito, jadeando con fuerza, estoy entre el pánico y esa claridad que al fin me hace aceptarlo todo. Quiero escapar, la vergüenza se mezcla con el anhelo y con la más pura de las angustias. Es él y soy yo, el aire arde en mis pulmones. Se acerca y no puedo seguir negándolo, engañarme ha dejado de ser una opción. Somos nosotros, pero ya nada parecer ser igual. Se acerca para constatar que este en mis sentidos después de ayer y mi exceso de alcohol. Me observa en silencio, su nuez oscila, arriba y abajo, suspira de alivio y quedo hipnotizada. La luz resbala tiñendo su piel. Mis latidos duelen, mientras le mido. Alza una mano y sus dedos acarician mi mejilla, gimo bajito, tiemblo y noto el modo en que su mirada me apresa. Me habla en silencio.

Lo beso y su boca esta tibia, sabe a libertad, a verano. Albert es caos y paz.

\- Te quiero – susurro y escapo de sus brazos antes de que note mis lágrimas.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

\- Candy… ¿estás bien? – estoy preocupado por ella, quería darle su espacio, pero llevaba toda la mañana encerrada en aquel cuarto. Sus ojos están hinchados a causa de las lágrimas, le tiembla la barbilla. Aquello tenía que ser grave.

\- Lo siento, Albert – me dijo con voz rota, no solo por la resaca, sino por el llanto que no se ha molestado en esconderme más.

\- No, no lo sient… - sus pupilas oscuras me hacen callar de golpe, hay tanta tristeza en ellas que mis palabras mueren sin ser pronunciadas.

Me acerco, rozando su tersa mejilla. Ella sorbe de modo cómico y se aparta un mechón húmedo del cuello pálido y delgado. Y yo soy incapaz de apartar los ojos de aquellos labios, Dios mío, están rojos e irritados, como si se los hubiese estado mordisqueando, como si se los hubiesen besado a conciencia. La imagen de esos dulces labios bajo los míos me causa un aguijonazo de sorprendente deseo.

No sé qué me incita a sujetarla de la mano y hacerla ponerse de pie. Quizá es el modo en que ella me mira, como si esperara algo de mí. A pesar de saber que Candy me gusta fui consciente en ese momento de lo jodidamente atractiva que era y ella me desarma por completo.

Con cautela, trace la suave curva de su barbilla y con el pulgar delinee el labio inferior, que se me antojo extremadamente excitante. Escuché el débil gemido que escapo de sus labios y sin pensarlo, la acerqué más, hasta que nos rozamos. Es bastante más pequeña que yo, así que levanto su rostro para que siga encarándome. Aparto un rizo de su frente y éste desprende una fragancia ligeramente especiada, exótica, nada que ver con esos olores dulzones de antaño. Me mojo los labios sintiendo el golpeteo acelerado de mi corazón, deslizo los dedos hasta llegar a su cintura, indeciso, deseoso de ir más abajo. Candy se siente cálida bajo mi palma, la fina tela de su camisón, que era lo único que evito que la noche anterior pudiera admirar su desnudez mientras la colocaba sobre la cama, me permite apreciar la firmeza de su curvilíneo y proporcionado cuerpo.

\- Candy… - musito antes de ceñirla, sus senos turgentes se apretaron contra mi pecho y su espesa mata de cabello dorado me cosquillea la nariz mientras rozo sus labios. Jadee al sentir la lengua de Candy uniéndose a la mía, sus uñas erizándome la sensible piel de la nuca. Con gula, abro la boca, dispuesto a devorarla, a volverla loca de deseo, a hacerla olvidar.

Candy no habla, pero no hace falta, sus manos, que tiran de los botones de la camisa con decisión, me dieron la respuesta que necesitaba.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

\- Candy – me susurra algo más ronco de lo que esperaba. No respondo, demasiado ofuscada por la situación.

¿Qué esperamos de esto? Por un momento siento que no conozco a este Albert, que es un extraño que me sopesa, serio e ilegible. Ojos azules, claros como el cielo. Labios sensuales. Una vena late en su cuello y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiero dejar atrás toda la cautela. Se inclina y besa mis labios.

Llevo meses ignorando ese sentimiento, que me avergüenza, porque no es algo romántico o dulce, es crudo deseo por mi mejor amigo. Pura y simple atracción, animal, incorrecta, pero que me ahoga por las ganas de hacer realidad cada fantasía que he ocultado, incluso a mí misma. Es un caudal que se escapa sin contención posible.

Gimo cuando los dedos de Albert se curvan contra mi nuca, acunándome y me guía, abriendo su boca. Su lengua es dócil al principio. Empezamos a luchar con violento anhelo, meses de miedos, de amistad borrados en un plumazo por el ímpetu del beso que compartimos. Ya no hay suavidad, ni cautela, nos oprimimos, jadeando dentro de la boca del otro.

\- Albert… - gimo al apartarme. Estoy espantada del placer que recorre mis venas con un impulso enloquecido.

\- Candy… - responde con una sonrisa. Dedos bronceados en mi mejilla - ¿qué quieres de mí, Candy, qué deseas? – tomo distancia y me apoyo en el umbral de la puerta del baño, de espaldas a Albert y siento su mirada. Tiemblo porque no sé qué responder. Porque temo hacerlo. Sin embargo, él no está dispuesto a dejarme pensar. Se acerca en dos zancadas y siento su calor corporal abrasándome la espalda.

Siento sus manos en mi cintura, reptando sinuosas mientras me empuja tiernamente hacía la habitación. Los músculos tensos del vientre de Albert se frotan contra mi espalda y resuello en voz alta al sentir sus palmas abiertas amasando mis pechos, pesándome contra la incipiente erección que se aloja en mi espalda baja.

\- ¡Dios! – juro con ahogo. La lengua juguetona de él me recorre el cuello, trepando hasta alcanza el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me erizo entera, oleadas ardientes que me impulsan a buscar más de esa lengua.

Una mano aferra mis caderas, otra desciende hasta el vórtice entre mis muslos. Hay labios rojos devorando toda la piel que encuentra a su paso y quiero llorar, porque el goce es tan esplendoroso que no puedo contenerlo o evitarlo, mucho menos, apartarme de él.

\- Albert… esto… es un error, una locura… - me lamento, aferrándome a la brizna de cordura – eres mi paciente, mi mejor amigo – murmuro. Sus labios me humedecen el cuello, subiendo y bajando y sé que me volveré loca si él no hace algo, lo que sea.

\- Esto no cambiará nada, Candy – dedos en mi vientre trazándome las caderas, desquiciantes, lascivos y perfectos. Apoyo la nuca en el hombro de Albert e inspiro hondo el aroma masculino que me enardece. Lentas oleadas de magia como tibias favilas, rebasando despacio por mi anotomía, prometiéndome la gloria.

\- Dios… - lloriqueo, antes de rendirme. No puedo evitarlo. Hay demasiadas ansias en mí, demasiada hambre por aquella boca, por aquellas manos, por aquel aroma. Musito una plegaria mientras me dejo hacer, mientras siento cómo las prendas que cubre mi pubis desaparecen y esos dedos me tocan.

Se hunden entre mis pliegues, incitantes, me abren y me exponen. Me llevan al borde. Labios suaves en mi cuello, una boca que me decora mientras me murmura palabras provocativas, bebiéndose mi aliento a largos sorbos.

\- Te deseo, Candy – lame mi garganta con glotonería. Los parpados pesados ocultan el fulgor azul - ¿me deseas tú? – gritó, me muerdo los labios mientras una de mis manos busca a tientas el cuerpo de Albert, tiro y le acercó. Hundo las uñas en su carne que esta satisfactoriamente vigorosa. Noto los latidos de la erección que se clava en mis caderas - Dímelo, Candy – me ordena con rudeza – dime que me deseas.

\- Sí… te deseo, te deseo mucho, Albert – admito y el orgasmo me arrolla, noto que le mundo desaparece y no hay nada salvo el goce, caliente y líquido, que me deja laxa dentro de esos brazos, entregada a esa boca, dispuesta y totalmente rendida. Saciada, pero aún insatisfecha.

Jadeamos juntos y nos besamos una y otra vez. Aunque intento esconder la duda, mi mente esta escindida, arrastrada, en ella solo hay lugar para sentir el supremo placer de saberme deseada. Rozo con las yemas el contorno de su pene, más grueso y caliente de lo que me había imaginado. Y la anticipación, me hace temblar. Mientras noto como la candencia de Albert me recorre, me insta y me pide.

El juego solo acaba de volverse aún más apasionante.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

No sé cómo, ni cuándo fue que termine sentado y, a horcajadas, Candy me monta. No llevo camisa. Mis dedos se pierden debajo de ella mientras murmuro entre caricias y besos lo hermosa que es. Mis muslos se abre y Candy me susurra algo que no logro escuchar nada que no sea el retumbar de mi corazón, solo hasta que se desliza de mi regazo comprendo. Ronronea contra mi vientre, que se ha arqueado bajo sus atenciones. Echo la cabeza hacía atrás, gimo y me muerdo los labios.

Candy sostiene mi sexo un instante, lo mira con hambre manifiesta, pero aún está musitándome algo que sigo sin comprender mientras rebullo inquieto bajos sus caricias. La lengua de Candy circula el glande, lento, tan despacio que quisiera gritar y pedirle que lo tome en su boca y termine con mi tortura. Ella adopta una postura entre mis muslos.

\- Candy… - ruego y de nuevo, ella usa su lengua. Cierro los ojos mientras los húmedos sonidos de succión inundan la habitación.

Ella devora sin compasión mi miembro y me lamento en voz alta cuando Candy me lleva tan profundo que su nariz se hunde en mi pubis.

\- Dios, Candy – y el ruego hace eco en mi mente y de nuevo ella usa su lengua, más succión, más repeticiones y yo jadeo sin resuello, mientras siento sus pechos a través de la liviana tela que se adhiere a sus erizados pezones. Y estoy por dejarme ir, pero no quiero, me resisto como puedo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Mi boca acaricia la erección pulsante de Albert que derrama una considerable cantidad de fluido transparente, tan apetecible que mi lengua saborea. Nunca antes había hecho esto, ya ni decir el crecente deseo de seguir de rodillas y dejar que él me llene la boca con su esperma. Aprieto mis muslos y percibo la humedad que se desborda de mí. El deseo de hundir mis dedos en mi sexo se vuelve intolerable.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

La tomó entre mis brazos y la desnudo mientras la conduzco a la cama de abajo. Esta vez soy yo quien toma la iniciativa. Mis dedos índices y corazón suben desde su sexo mojado, surcando su vientre, notando cómo los oblicuos palpitan. Mis yemas ascienden hasta frotar un pezón, y luego recorro su cuello. Encuentro mi destino entre los tiernos labios de Candy. Están húmedos e inflamados y un gemido complaciente acompaña el baile erótico de su lengua que empapa mis dedos. La saliva fluye, espesa y abundante.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El lento ronroneo contra mi garganta me estremece. Las manos de Albert me recorren, y me dejo hacer al sentir sus dedos largos y elegantes liberándome de la ropa, desnudándome con pericia

Cada beso más ardiente, más demandante que el anterior, robándome la cordura con rapidez. Apenas soy capaz de articular queja testimonial antes de caer rendida entre las sábanas, estrechándole con más fuerza, buscando todo el contacto posible con el cuerpo ágil que me domina con su peso, manteniéndome presa y ansiosa.

Le deseo, le necesito. Aquel fino hilo que une sus dedos y mi boca se deshace. Albert me devora la boca mientras baja la mano. Casi puedo entrever lo que hará, bajando lentamente me enloquece y me lamento insatisfecha mientras me tortura con la parsimonia de sus movimientos.

Escucho un sonido gutural llenando la habitación y sé que es mío al sentir mis caderas, creando lentos círculos, círculos que ondulan. Mis muslos tensos se elevan y bajan, jadeo más alto y pronuncio su nombre, una y otra vez, más fuerte, mucho más con cada movimiento.

Albert se yergue y se une a mí con una fluidez que me hace querer llorar por el apasionado desenfreno que me llena. Alzo las caderas, buscando más contacto, más fricción, más de aquel goce que hace que me falte el aire, que me tiemblen las manos, ansiando sentir su carne, su virilidad y dejarme arrastrar por el torbellino de sensualidad que derrocha mi amigo, mi amante.

Ruedo las palmas por los planos ondulantes de su espalda, maravillada de la fuerza oculta de esos músculos elásticos.

\- Candy – gruñe con la voz ronca, mordiéndome el cuello antes de volver a devorar mi boca – me tienes loco – no puedo responderle, cada una de sus embestidas es como rozar el cielo con las manos. Gimoteo, abriéndome aún más. La sangre la siento hervir en mis venas, mientras me pierdo en aquellos ojos azules, insondables, que me desgarran y me arrastran más allá.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

El cabello de Candy esta empapado de sudor, al igual que el mío, una pátina viva la cubre y hace que brille, haciéndola parecer casi irreal, me mesó cada vez con más ímpetu contra ella que me devora. Apenas hablamos, demasiado ocupados en devorarnos con las manos, la boca, los dientes y con el cuerpo entero. Me levanto un poco y muerdo el cuello expuesto de Candy. Gruñimos entre besos cada vez más agresivos. Entierro mis dedos en sus caderas, y ella me abraza con sus piernas por la espalda impulsando el envite. Mis manos erizan sus pezones y luego mis labios hambrientos se encargan de martirizarlos. Suspiros vehementes salen de ella.

\- Más, dame más, más rápido, más fuerte. Oh, Albert - seguimos repartiendo besos, lamentos, promesas hasta que el orgasmo la hace presa.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Palpito en torno a esa dureza que me colma, inundándome en tibias oleadas. Le contemplo unos instantes, ya preso del clímax, el rostro sonrosado, los cabellos húmeros de sudor, la expresión satisfecha, plena. Alzo la pelvis, deseosa y jadeando de necesidad, boqueando por el placer que cada una de sus erráticas acometidas me provoca. Noto el orgasmo crecer y explotar, un lento fuego que me estremece de pies a cabeza, que me hace rodearle con los brazos, con los muslos, anhelando tenerle dentro de mí cuanto pueda.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

\- Oh, Albert, sí – es el gimoteo desesperado de Candy, una estocada más, un lamento, otra más, otra, la última, mi semen inundando aquellas entrañas que laten y laten ordeñándome hasta el dolor. Las luces cegadoras tras mis parpados cerrados y los sollozos de alivio de Candy rompiéndome el alma.

Me quedo unido a ella, exprimiendo cada mínima sensación, con leves estremecimientos.

Estamos abrazados, tan cerca en intimidad y complicidad. Somos uno solo. Sus ojos verdes se beben mi expresión. Dedos que acercan y acunan mis nalgas, que frotan en lánguidos arabescos mi espalda.

Candy es paz y yo soy tormenta.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Este día me dejo llevar y repito su nombre mientras me estremezco y pido por más. Y lo que más me fascina de Albert es que este momento me pertenece a solo a mí, a ambos y que cuando llegue el siguiente día y la tormenta termine y los dos seamos dejados solo con los escombros, no podrá importarme menos porque hoy, aquí y ahora estoy viviendo algo único, una anomalía, un evento catastrófico que me absorbe como un tornado.

Albert me abraza entrelazando nuestras piernas como si yo fuera suya, y algo dentro de mí da un vuelco. Hay una pureza casi ridícula en este pequeño gesto porque dentro de todo ese sudor, saliva y el desastre de fluidos y olores, me siento limpia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, como si Albert hubiera lavado mi alma. Pero también me siento deshecha y diferente porque siento que he perdido algo de mí para dárselo a Albert, para hacer algo de espacio y dejarlo entrar. Y así parecían ser las cosas con él, risibles, catastróficas y al rojo vivo, aun así dentro de toda esta destrucción y pérdida también hay belleza y felicidad, aunque sea una belleza triste y una felicidad con fecha de expiración cuando Albert recuerde el lugar que ocupé en su vida antes de su accidente.

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, dije que iba a subir este capítulo el martes, pero el cargador de mi laptop paso a mejor vida porque se le rompió una de las "patitas" y no respalde nada, casi siempre lo hago el primer fin de semana del mes, pero este fin fue imposible para mí, así que tuve que reescribir todo el capítulo y la verdad no soy tan rápida con el teclado, no uso los diez dedos, sino seis, jajaja, así que ténganme paciencia porque eso de ir a comprar el cargador a la plaza de la computación lo veo muy lejano (no tuvieron es Steren).**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Yo sé que muchas no lo van a leer porque es con Albert este encuentro y, créanme lo entiendo, pero necesitaba que ella estuviera con ambos porque no me convencía el último capítulo lanzado así nada más.**

 **Cada capítulo está diseñado para pasar como independiente, es decir no tienen que leer el primero si son Albertfans y no tienen que leer si este son Terryfans para entender el tercero y último.**

 **Antes de pasar a los agradecimientos tengo un pequeño One Shot que me han permitido adaptar y puedo hacerlo tanto con Albert o con Terry y para hacer emocionante la cosa, se lo voy a dedicar a alguna de las chicas que me dejan un comentario. A cada review que reciba entre este y el capítulo anterior, le asignaré un número y luego usaré una página de random para escoger un número y esa chica podrá indicarme para qué personaje quiere el OS y su nombre para ponerlo en la dedicatoria.**

 **Ahora sí, veamos a los agradecimientos:**

 **Sofía Saldaa, MeruruRainbow, Eli, Skarllet northman, AyameDV, AnastasiaRomanov, Blanca G, Guest, Yoliki, Miriam7, Canulita Pech, Hanabi Calleros, XanxisK, Otra Guest, Elsie, Marta y Karen.**

 **Con más tiempo responderé cada review en otro review porque luego me queman las ansias de publicar, espero me perdonen.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo viernes.**

 **07 – jul – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


	3. Entre dos

**Advertencia: Como ya había señalado este fic es un PWP, no voy a extenderme en explicar grandes detalles que, a mi parecer, no vienen a cuento, ¿vale? También les aviso que este capítulo solo estará narrado desde el POV de Candy y narra un trío, si no les gusta el tema, escapen lo más pronto que puedan porque soldado avisado, no muere en guerra. Y si me he tomado la molestia de avisarles antes de que empiecen a leer no veo por qué debieran asustarse o molestarse después.**

 **LA GANADORA DE LA DEDICATORIA Y LA ELECCIÓN DEL PERSONAJE DE MI SIGUIENTE ONESHOT ES… EL REVIEW NÚMERO 29… SOFA SALDAA**

 **Capítulo 3**

Algo me decía que esta escapada una semana antes de la boda no sería buena idea. Y no me equivocaba.

Han pasado cuatro años desde mi separación con Terry y tres desde la primera y única vez que me acosté con Albert. Él pudo recuperar sus recuerdos y volver a su vida. Ahora, tanto Albert como yo estábamos a nada de casarnos con dos maravillosas personas que han logrado enamorarnos.

Que Emma no es la boba anoréxica y atormentada mujer de clase alta lo he tenido claro desde que supe que mi mejor amigo había empezado a cortejarla. A pesar de lo que muchos pueden pensar, Albert tiene la cabeza bien puesta y si él ha dejado todo el pasado y sus sueños de libertad es porque tiene buenas y cuantiosas razones.

Albert y yo seguimos saliendo, a pesar del compromiso. Peleamos muchas batallas para enlazarnos entre nosotros como algo conveniente, pero nadie lo aprobó y las consecuencias de ir contra corriente eran perjudiciales, especialmente para él. Así que tomamos la costumbre de salir y ahogar nuestras penas en viajes que disfrutábamos entre amigos. Él y yo. Porque, no es fácil casarse, y menos cuando se es un Andley, eso lo hace todo mucho peor. Todo era un problema y nosotros estábamos simplemente hartos.

\- ¿Cómo está Frank? – me pregunta Albert mientras esperamos la cena en la terraza del restaurante dentro del hotel.

Sonrío en respuesta. Frank es mi prometido y parece que él solo tiene ojos para mí. Toda duda que hubiese albergado sobre su amor muere cuando recuerdo cómo se pierde en mis pupilas y me besa.

\- Bien, está arreglando los últimos casos para disfrutar la luna de miel sin interrupciones.

\- En la vida hubiera imaginado ver al educadísimo y altanero Frank Davenport derretido por completo por una mujer, sonrojado mientras te murmura quién sabe qué al oído, Candy.

\- Él es muy tierno – respondo ruborizada y mi amigo finge que no me ve. Frank tiene casi la misma edad que Albert, es abogado en la firma de su padre, su porte a veces me recuerda un poco a George, pero Frank no tiene reparo en las demostraciones en público.

Un ramalazo de un sentimiento hermano a la añoranza me recorre al ojear a mi amigo. Frank es alto, pero no tanto como Albert, tiene cabellos espesos de un profundo negro. Le quiero, he aprendido a hacerlo este último año y medio. No tengo duda de eso, solo que… la nostalgia a veces me invade, Terry y Albert, éramos jóvenes y vivimos tanto en tan poco tiempo. Ahora, siento que de volver atrás en el tiempo hubiese actuado diferente. Quedarme con uno de ellos. No es que no quiera a Frank, es que me quitaron el derecho de elección entre los dos hombres que hubiese querido para mí.

Intento concentrarme en la copa, que ya solo está llena a medias, siento en la boca el aroma a caña de azúcar, a fruta y a ron.

La noche cae mientras cenamos aposentados alrededor de una mesa vestida de lino blanco. Estamos absortos en nuestros pensamientos cuando alguien se para delante de nuestra mesa, con los brazos cruzados, levanto la vista y lo veo a los ojos. Y creo que justo en ese segundo fue que todo comenzó a pervertirse entre nosotros tres.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿A quién tenemos aquí? – podría jurar que en todas las ocasiones que me vi reflejada en esos profundos ojos azulados, jamás había despertado en mí instintos tan bajos. Ni siquiera esa primera vez.

Terry nos ve de una forma depredadora, seductora e íntima que me devora de arriba abajo lentamente, saboreando, al parecer, cada pauta del recorrido.

\- ¿Terry? – pregunta Albert y casi siento que está usando el mismo tono seductor que Terry ha usado al anunciar su presencia - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – le dice mi amigo y Terry alza su vaso en señal de brindis hacía nosotros.

\- Bastante, te ha sentado bien la vida, Albert y el dinero – dice él con una extraña mezcla de burla y halago que Albert se toma con una risa fresca.

\- A ti también, mi buen amigo.

\- Candy, ¿cómo has estado? – me pregunta con una extraña familiaridad que me desconcierta - ¿vas a casarte, cierto?

\- Sí, en una semana – contesto con un pique de rebeldía - ¿cómo está tu prometida?

\- Invalida – si he preguntado, ha sido mera cortesía, pero no esperaba esa respuesta tan cruda. Terry bebe de su vaso y creo que ha escondido una sonrisa detrás de esa respuesta.

\- ¿Y qué te trae al este de Virginia?

\- Sirven buen coñac – dice con sinceridad – y puedo pasar más inadvertido que en Nueva York.

Terry se sienta con nosotros y lo que pasa luego está en mi mente como una extraña nebulosa.

Brindamos con burbujeante champán helado y, ahítos, disfrutamos de la vivida bruma marina, cargada con el aroma del salitre, de las hogueras acá y allá que señalan puntos de la cercana costa y el perfume dulzón de las flores nocturnas de los jardines del hotel que inundan el ambiente.

Pasan las horas y sé que los tres estamos ebrios, pero no nos importa. Hemos comido demasiado, hemos reído y nos hemos prometido volver a encontrarnos alguna vez.

Recordamos viejos tiempos en el San Pablo, las escapadas al zoológico Blue River, las partidas de cada uno de Londres. Terry menciona nuestra separación sin amargura ni culpa. Albert confiesa que a veces le pesa tener recuerdos de dos vidas.

También descubro que Terry ha aprendido a cocinar, que Albert detesta las juntas administrativas, pero siente cómo le recorre la adrenalina cuando hace una nueva inversión. También que hace un año, casi hubiéramos coincidido con Terry en París y que los tres amamos esa ciudad, que ninguno hacemos planes los domingos si no son necesarios. Y mientras hablamos el ambiente es distendido y, por momentos, siento que lo que está pasando es más bien un sueño.

Los camareros nos avisan que se avecina una tormenta y nos vemos obligados a subir a las habitaciones, estamos disfrutando tanto este reencuentro que no nos oponemos a entrar todos en la habitación de Albert, que tiene una sala de estar. En cuanto entramos, no sin tambalearnos un poco, Albert pone música en el tocadiscos.

\- Vamos a bailar – propongo, estoy un poco ebria, pero no me importa, rio mientras ellos se miran y se acercan a mí. La música invade la habitación.

Nos movemos en lentos círculos y, por un instante, recuerdo aquella vez, en el festival de mayo cuando Terry y yo bailamos en la segunda colina de Pony, llenos de sentimientos que nos negábamos a aceptar y la mirada de Terry me dice que él está rememorando ese mismo momento.

Bailamos juntos por lo que parece media hora, hasta que Albert se deja caer en uno de los sillones de forma poco elegante y yo le sigo, pero Terry no.

\- Albert – la voz de Terry se arrastra, con un deje aristocrático, eco de su niñez y parte de su juventud - ¿me concederías la mano de Candy para un baile?

\- Claro, si ella quiere – accede mi amigo.

Acepto y una melodía nos acuna mientras Terry me guía. Su mano me arde, posada unos centímetros debajo de mi cintura. Sus dedos, largos y elegantes se enredan en los míos. Huele a madera y a coñac. Y eso me abruma. No quiero verle, pero su mirada opalescente me atrae. Intuyo que Terry puede leer en mis más íntimos anhelos, me lo dicen sus ojos llenos de libidinosa satisfacción.

\- Te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, Candy – me susurra, su palma roza mis omóplatos y baja hasta mi cadera. Me lleva con facilidad y elegancia innatas, como si hubiese nacido para eso. Quizá así es.

\- Gracias, Terry, tú también eres muy apuesto – sonrió, sintiéndome perdida, la boca seca, el corazón palpitante. Y el olor de Albert flotando en la habitación como una presencia más.

Trastabillo y pierdo un poco el ritmo. La letra de la canción me marea, las notas reverberan dentro de mi pecho. Terry me contempla. Sus labios gruesos en una mueca casi dulce, piel dorada y el inconfundible perfume del deseo. Feroz, inesperado, inapropiado y exquisito.

La canción languidece y nos miramos, embebidos en una silenciosa lucha de voluntades. Hay calor y un hambre que empapa todo mi cuerpo.

\- No puedo permitir que se diviertan sin mí – los ojos verdiazules de Terry estudian a Albert, lo leen y lo entienden. Terry es casi tan alto como Albert y, a mi espalda, apoya la boca cerca de mi cuello y desliza sus labios.

Terry sonríe y no quita los ojos de Albert. Él sabe, no me quedan dudas. Seguimos moviéndonos al ritmo de una música que ya no suena. Siento la piel erizada y se me seca más la boca. Las palmas de Terry me sostienen por las caderas. Estamos tan juntos que percibo sus durezas clavándose contra mi vientre y mi espalda y contener un gemido se convierte en una empresa imposible. Me mojo los labios y me dejo someter. Unos dedos tan conocidos como propios, acunan uno de mis glúteos. Terry me observa mientras me acerca más y el contacto quema y arde, pero es tan delicioso que quiero gemir con fuerza. Los pezones se me erizan contra su pecho, mientras Albert me provoca estremecimientos en cada centímetro de piel que va besando.

Trago con fuerza. Estoy mojada. Quiero esas manos en mi cuerpo, despertando deseos que han estado ocultos demasiado tiempo.

\- Nunca lo haríamos – respondo. Soy osada, pero siempre me limito cuando se trata de mi felicidad. Esta vez no. No quiero ni le temeré a los apetitos de mi cuerpo.

\- Bien – lo conozco, a pesar de no verlo, sé que sonríe pícaramente. Y esa mano aprieta y promete, pero se va.

Los dos lo hacen.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir.

Ninguno quiere escuchar esa frase, pero sabemos que debemos parar. Necesitamos hacerlo.

Salgo de la habitación y de reojo veo la mirada azul fija en la verdiazulada y luego ambas se giran hacía mí. Me muerdo el labio. Las implicaciones de eso me marean más y aparto la idea, relegándola al fondo de mi cerebro. De nuevo.

Nos despedimos.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

En la oscuridad, me dejo arrullar por el sonido del mar. Tumbada en la cama con sabanas de hilo, frescas y con olor a jabón de jazmín, rememoro ese instante, esas manos… gimo contra la almohada… si tan solo… ¡Dios, necesito tanto esas manos!

Quisiera pensar que la soledad me devora la cordura, mientras noto mi corazón irse a mil con tozudez. Jamás hubiera creído que, de entre tantas cosas, entre tantas situaciones posibles, la única más descabellada conseguiría colarse bajo mi piel hasta llenar todos mis pensamientos.

Pero la realidad es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

Una noche. Dos en realidad, una con cada uno. A veces, las revivo en mi mente y soy incapaz de contener lo que bulle en mi pecho y en este momento, con los dos a metros de mí, sé que en algún momento lo que vibra entre los tres va a explotar y todo podría salirse de control, porque ahora nada, nada, me importa tanto como ellos.

Respiro y con cada inspiración, paladeo las palabras que conforman los nombres de cada uno y agradezco estar sola, convirtiendo ese espacio en mi refugio, con las cortinas cerradas, entre tibias y suaves sábanas y una puerta con seguro que me permite suspirar y sentirme libre para desgranar las sílabas, las letras, cuento las vocales y las dejo rodar una y otra vez por mi lengua, convirtiéndolas en un cántico que escapa de mis labios.

Y esos fonemas se me antojan eróticos y tempestuosos y se arremolinan creando la única imagen que ansío.

Cierro los ojos, obligándome a dormir, no puedo pensar más.

Dormito, inquieta durante un rato hasta que algo me sobresalta, sacándome del letargo. Desorientada, me siento sin saber bien dónde me encuentro. Por un segundo desconozco todo el lugar. Tengo sed, demasiada comida y demasiado alcohol en muy pocas horas. Me levanto y voy hacia la mesa que esta frente a la puerta, hay una jarra llena de agua y un vaso.

Afuera, la tormenta se descarga con fuerza y escucho pasos fuera de mi puerta. Lo pienso mucho antes de sucumbir a la curiosidad.

Terry se pasea en el pasillo y cuando nos vemos, es inevitable.

El beso, llega como una necesidad, es algo que sé que no puedo impedir, lo mismo que no podría detener la llegada del invierno o el paso del tiempo. Es irremediable. No hay nada en el mundo que impida que mi boca se cierre en torno a los generosos labios de mi ex y, hambrienta, me hundo en la calidez de su boca. Por un momento es como si el mundo hubiese dejando de girar en torno a nosotros mientras entierro mis dedos en los mechones sedosos de Terry. Y me entrego a su voluntad. A su presencia masculina y enorme que me sacude de tantas formas que podría pasar una vida enumerándolas. Desearía ser capaz de poner en palabras lo que estoy experimentando en este momento, pero no puedo, gimo dentro de su boca, ronca y desconocida.

Y de pronto estamos sudando y retorciéndonos mientras nos besábamos, nos mordíamos y nos chupábamos.

Y quizá es un cliché, pero nunca había conocido lo que era el verdadero deseo hasta que Terry me tomo por las caderas y me cargo y esa parece ser la única forma de detener el calor que me pulveriza la carne, enredo mis piernas en torno suyo. Sus intensos ojos brillan en la penumbra, pidiéndome, exigiéndome más y más. Y lo siento buscar a tientas la perilla de la puerta, soy consciente de que no es su habitación la que busca y comprendo al instante que él tampoco había sentido nunca una necesidad similar.

Me estremezco, sintiendo las manos de Terry, que recorren mi cuerpo por encima del camisón. Me mojo los labios y poso los pies en el suelo. Albert nos contempla sentado en uno de los sillones y percibo que algo ha cambiado y la expectación se mezcla a partes iguales con la frustración. Aunque me avergüence, ansío con fuerza saber a dónde nos conducirá este juego. Mañana por la tarde todos partimos lejos de ese lugar, e intuyo que las reglas validas aquí no lo serán en el regreso a la cotidianidad. Allá los tres estaremos comprometidos y volveremos a ser las tres personas que siempre hemos sido y las fantasías deberán ser relegadas de nuevo al fondo de mi mente. Sin embargo, aún queda tiempo, me digo hedonista e irracionalmente a mí misma, esa Candy que hasta ahora desconocía, esa que quiere liberarse y alcanzar la pronta satisfacción para volver a dormir en las recónditas profundidades de mi alma.

Le sostengo la mirada a Albert. Ojos azul cielo e incitantes, que recorren mi cuerpo con un pronunciado apetito. Los miro y me pregunto con cuántas mujeres han estado después de mí y me permito sentir celos. Corrosivos e inapropiados. Porque esta noche seré yo quien les enloquezca, quien… este entre ellos dos, siendo parte vital de la diversión.

Albert apenas me tuvo al alcancé me guió para sentarme sobre sus piernas, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho. Albert me toma de la cintura, acariciándome mientras Terry lleva sus manos a mis pechos cubiertos. Y entonces me vi completamente dividida entre dos placeres que luchaban por entremezclarse en mi cuerpo. Deje que el deseo me obnubilara y me sumergí entre las caricias de ambos hombres que parecían dispuestos a hacerme alucinar con sus prodigas manos, enloqueciéndome de a poco.

Terry me devora la boca con abandono. Gemidos llenos de húmeda succión. Cierro los ojos, en un vano intento por relajarme. Incipientes aguijonazos de placer se extienden por todo mi cuerpo.

Afuera, ha dejado de llover y el olor a tierra mojada se mezcla con el perfume de las flores del jardín, inundando poco a poco el ambiente de la habitación. Siento cómo una palma se apoya en mi rodilla y trepa lentamente por mi muslo. Abro los ojos y observo la mano de Terry. Respiro despacio, con contención, mis pupilas clavadas en el baile de esos dedos ascendiendo, tan despacio que son una tortura. Mi cuerpo deja de obedecer los mandatos de mi cerebro que me ordena desesperado que salga de ahí y vuelta a mi refugio, pero otra parte de mí me tiene abrumada y una inquietante sumisión me mantiene pasiva ante el avance. Esa mano sube y baja por debajo del camisón y ese primer contacto me quema, me enardece. Me cotoneo contra esa palma mientras Terry me mira en silencio.

Sus labios y manos están por todos lados y se me dificulta distinguir cuál pertenece a Albert y cuál a Terry. Me muerden, masajean y desnudan y yo me muero de placer, ellos me están matando.

Estoy sentada en el sillón, con Albert a mi lado, giro el rostro que he apoyado en el respaldo y le observo. Esta tan cerca que su aliento me roza. Se inclina y me besa. Es lento, suave, casi tímido, pero no dura mucho y de pronto muerte mi labio y chupa. Gimo y tiemblo. Abro los ojos y me pierdo en el océano profundo e intenso de Terry antes de sentir su calor junto a mi otro costado. Su cabello castaño esta revuelto y tiene las mejillas encendidas. Sus dedos se deslizan por mi garganta desnuda, suben y se frotan, piel caliente y mojada, su lengua ansiosa, deja un rastro de saliva en mi piel. Albert reclama mi atención. Gustosa, abro la boca y nos enredamos en un baile lento y erótico, él es sutil y sosegado, se adueña de mi boca con el mismo aplomo elegante con que se conduce en la vida, arrancándome temblorosos suspiros que me roban la respiración.

Terry sigue besando mi garganta y sé que ha percibido el sabor de Albert y ese conocimiento me enloquece. Y ya no es solo mi boca la que besan, hay labios rojos, calientes y apasionados. Se observan besarme y me deleito en el ardor, en el sabor combinado de ambos y la sensación me hace sentir vulnerada y dispuesta. Y hay manos que pujan, dedos que exploran, dos bocas que me acarician, me muerden y enajenan. Me abalanzo sobre Terry como una naufraga hambrienta en una isla desierta, probando el salado sabor de su cuerpo sudoroso. Albert, a mi espalda, tantea y logra hacerme jadear en el proceso. Me pone en cuatro y él se coloca de pie mientras sigo recorriendo la piel de Terry, besa mi espalda y acaricia mi cintura y de a poco siento sus manos despojándome de mis bragas, jugueteando en mi sexo, introduciendo un dedo largo en mi interior que logra estremecerme de arriba abajo. Albert tienta cada entrada, cada lugar y pronto comienzo a gemir fuerte, agasajada perfectamente por las manos de mi mejor amigo que sabe con exactitud dónde y cómo tocar. Hay una lánguida succión sobre uno de mis pezones, enredo los dedos en el cabello de Terry y le sujeto contra mi seno. Me expongo. Las manos de Albert recorren mis piernas, las de Terry mi vientre, es como si estuviéramos fundidos. Carezco de voluntad para oponerme. No quiero oponerme. Gimo más alto y un beso me acalla con eficiencia. Sabor a menta, ojos azules que me escrutan con encendido anhelo.

\- Eres hermosa, Candy… tan hermosa – susurra Albert – abre más las piernas quiero probarte.

Es escandaloso e inapropiado. Ambos nos casamos en una semana, Terry está comprometido… Y con un quejido, reconozco que la idea me excita con más fuerza en lugar de intimidarme.

\- Estás tan mojada – unos dedos juegan con mis pechos, con mi vientre y una lengua se pierde dentro de mí - ¡Dios, estás tan dispuesta para nosotros! Lo necesitas tanto como nosotros, ¿cierto?

\- Por favor – lloriqueo. Los espasmos crecen. Estamos sudando y noto el calor empapado de los cuerpos que me atan al sofá y que al mismo tiempo yo ato.

Es sofocante, delirante, lascivia pura. Nunca había vivido algo tan liberador. Dejo de lado mi voluntad y me abandono, confiando plenamente en ellos, ya con ellos solo hay lugar para el deseo.

\- Por favor – repito incapaz de decir algo más, me exhibo, impúdica y les dejo hacer. Los dedos largos de Albert se hunden en mi húmedo interior. Giran y giran y giran y el placer me marea, respondo al beso de Terry, sus manos me sostienen y me exponen para Albert quien juega, casi cruel, al negarme el clímax.

Quiero gritar, pero Terry se bebe todos y cada uno de los lamentos que me desgarran y cuando no, sus labios se unen a mis pechos. El deleite me inunda en lentas oleadas, siento los dedos de Albert empapados por mi propia excitación rozando y frotando mis glúteos.

Terry se desliza debajo de mí mientras Albert encuentra mi entrada prohibida. Es brusco, hiere y produce escozor y, a la vez, es inconcebiblemente placentero, esos dedos me llenan y sollozo, suplicando una conclusión. El dolor es una cuchilla caliente, rítmica y gozosa. Quiero más, necesito más de esos dedos, quiero más de Albert, quiero más de Terry. Lo quiero todo.

Terry saborea mi ombligo mientras sigue bajando, sin dejar de excitar uno de mis pezones. Su boca se encuentra con los dedos de Albert y con mi esencia. Sollozo al sentir la lengua de Terry perdiéndose lentamente entre los pliegues de mi vulva y me estremezco con violencia.

La lengua de Terry me penetra con la exacta cadencia de los dedos de Albert en mi entrada posterior y me cimbreo buscando hacer más profundo ese trepidante contacto. Sonrío, casi diabólica, contemplando en mi posición, que ambos penes enrojecidos, brillantes y hermosos palpitan entre ellos. Casi rozándose. Cierro los ojos y entierro las uñas en el posa brazos, incapaz de soportar el placer que pulsa, poseyéndome, consiguiendo que me olvide de todo. La mera idea de estar ahí con ellos, en esa habitación, en esa posición es lo bastante poderosa para hacerme alcanzar el orgasmo. Balanceo las caderas y abro las piernas, pidiendo más.

Me dejo caer sobre Terry, cuyo cuerpo tiene una postura y ángulos que para nada deben ser cómodos, pero no me levantó porque no soy capaz de moverme estoy demasiado perdida en el explosivo orgasmo que aún me aturde.

Albert me carga y de nuevo estoy de pie. La vulva me palpita ante la visión que se muestra ante mí. Albert y Terry de pie y desnudos, piel cremosa, miembros largos y equilibrados, exquisitos hasta la extenuación. Debería sentir vergüenza o turbación, pero, aunque busco ese sentimiento en mi interior, solo soy capaz de experimentar una profunda anticipación. Juntos son pura tentación. El perfume de las flores es sustituido por almizcle del apetito sexual. El alcohol y el deseo aún insatisfecho recorren nuestras venas.

Albert nuevamente toma asiento y Terry me empuja lentamente de nuevo de espaldas a Albert y puedo sentir el electrizante choque entre su piel y la mía cuando su erección se empuja dentro de mí, llenándome hasta el fondo. Jadeo con fuerza mientras Albert me toma de la cintura, empujándose lo más profundo que puede. Terry, frente a nosotros disfruta el espectáculo visual. Albert lanza la cabeza hacía el respaldo del sillón y yo decido tomar las riendas y comienzo a moverme sobre él, haciendo círculos con mis caderas. Acercó a Terry y él sube un pie en el sillón, lo tomo entre mis labios, haciendo que él gruña de alivio y placer juntos, mientras saboreo su piel tersa en mi boca, llevando su miembro dentro y fuera con facilidad. Jadeo al contemplar su miembro dorado entre mis labios. Uso mi lengua, recorriendo el falo y gimo al presenciar el delicado modo en que Terry se arquea bajo mis caricias. Terry me toma del cabello y me guía delicadamente. Albert sigue empujándose dentro de mí, haciendo palpitar mis entrañas. Es demasiado, siento cómo mi sexo empapa el suyo. Respiro con agitación mientras agasajo a Terry, quien jadea con fuerza. Sé que, después de esto, la barrera entre locura y cordura se ha desdibujado por completo, sé que he roto el velo que me separa de la realidad. La carne de Terry, inequívocamente viril, se yergue entre mis labios y contra mi lengua. Abro los ojos y quedo prendada ante la imagen de mi amigo penetrándome mientras yo beso y rozo toda la tenue piel de Terry, me entrego al deleite y adoro todo cuanto soy capaz de alcanzar. Terry abre más las piernas, expuesto, sin falsos pudores. Sabe que es espléndido y no le avergüenza explotarlo. Mi lengua ondula, mimo sus testículos y dejo rodar su miembro dentro de mi hambriento paladar, tanto como nunca antes. Las caderas de Terry se impulsan de adelante hacía atrás, libres, llenándome la boca con su sexo enhiesto, que derrama su salado néctar, empapándome la lengua.

Siento que soy capaz de llegar al clímax solo con estar aquí.

Terry no resiste y me obliga a parar. Muerdo mi labio y me pongo de pie. Albert gruñe detrás de mí mientras empujo a Terry lentamente hasta que sus piernas se encuentran con la cama y cae sentado. Sigo empujándolo hasta recostarlo completamente, dejando el esplendor de su ser dispuesto para mí. Con una lentitud increíble para mi grado de necesidad, me siento sobre él, saboreando la expresión en su rostro. Terry desnudo y excitado bajo mi poder. Me coloco sobre él y lo posiciono en mi entrada que palpita ansiosa. Luego, sin previo aviso lo hundo dentro de mí, enterrando cada trozo de su piel en mi cuerpo. Su carne caliente, gruesa y satisfactoriamente turgente, me llena. Terry gruñe de satisfacción, alzando su rostro, dejando ver su cuello y tomando mi cintura para guiarme, pero no lo dejo. Tomo sus muñecas y las llevo por sobre su cabeza antes de empezar a moverme sobre él, dejándolo entrar y salir a mi propio ritmo. Estoy tan enardecida haciendo a Terry mío que las manos de Albert sobre mis pechos me sobresaltan. Comienza a masajearlos y agitarlos, toma mis pezones con la punta de sus dedos y los deja erectos. Albert baja una de sus manos por mi espalda, pegando su cuerpo desnudo al mío, siento su pecho sudoroso y su erección punzando en mi baja espalda. Un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal y me eriza la piel cuando sus manos se posan en mis glúteos y los separa. Nuevamente juguetea con sus dedos, aflojando, esta vez, con delicadeza el apretado anillo de músculos, preparándome para algo mejor que sus dedos. Sigo moviéndome sobre Terry que mantiene una constante de gruñidos y jadeos, con su mirada vidriosa fija en Albert.

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga, Candy? – pregunta Albert, su voz es poder y sensualidad.

\- Sí… lo quiero… te quiero… - accedo entre entrecortadas respiraciones. Esos dedos me están matando, tengo el irrefrenable deseo de sentirme colmada y lo odio por hacerme suplicar y a la vez le adoro por ello – Te quiero dentro de mí…

Siento cómo mi amigo se posiciona para entrar en mí con cuidado extremo, deteniendo mis movimientos y pegándome a él, su aliento suave roza mi oído y me estremezco.

\- Relájate… – me susurra con cariño y es obvio que la diferencia entre sus dedos y su miembro es abismal.

Suelto las manos de Terry y él y Albert se dedican a acariciarme, relajándome. Cierro los ojos y dejo salir un profundo suspiro, dejándome invadir totalmente por Albert. Gimo al sentirle, al sentirlos.

Es demasiado para procesarlo. Me arrojo al vacío sintiéndome plena, el dolor de ambos hombres dentro de mí se mezcla con un placer inconmensurable que colma cada poro de mi ser. Tomo una bocana de aire y me dejo caer sobre Terry, Albert aprovecha y comienza a moverse, anclándose a mis caderas, va lentamente y yo enloquezco con el ritmo cadencioso y los jadeos que escapaban de nuestros labios. Me adapto a su forma dentro de mi cuerpo y poco a poco lucho por recuperar el control, me levanto un poco y muevo mis caderas todo lo que puedo, combinando mis movimientos con los de Albert que va aumentando la velocidad, en un giro inesperado, Albert toma mis brazos y los alza por sobre su cabeza, ofreciéndole a Terry una vista de mi cabalgándolo. Mis pechos tiemblan, más pesados y sensibles, ansiosos… con hambre lamo, beso y chupo la lengua de Albert, mordisqueo sus labios. Lloriqueo al notar el suave tirón en mis pezones, que me provocan que miríadas de estremecimientos viajen raudas, erizándome de pies a cabeza. Terry sigue paseando sus manos por mi cuerpo llegando a mi sexo y hundiendo su pulgar en mis pliegues, acariciando frenéticamente ese punto y se dedica a hostigarlo, inmisericorde. Albert ríe y pellizca mi pezón, justo lo bastante para hacerme gozar, en la tenue frontera del dolor y el placer. Saberme allí, con ellos, es un pensamiento enloquecedor, que por un instante, pierdo el aliento.

Siento cómo mi cuerpo entero convulsiona, como mi vientre vibra y lleva a cada rincón de mí ser una sensación de placer extremo. Sé que pronto terminarán, que será duro y exquisito. Me sigo meciendo, dirigida por Albert y solo puedo pensar que nada me ha preparado para semejante tortura llena de sensualidad.

Terry jadea, respirando con fuerza. Su pelvis repercute y el calor crece mientras el tiempo pierde su significado. Latigazos de placer me recorren, una y otra vez. Y de nuevo. Nada más nos importa. Gimo en voz alta, notando los latidos del orgasmo de Albert y siento el modo en que Terry convulsiona, enterrándose una última vez de modo casi salvaje y saberlos en pleno éxtasis me lleva al borde.

Cálidas descargas me inundan y las acepto, todas y cada una de ellas me producen un goce que va más allá de lo físico. Invadida por ambos, grito y dejo que la ardiente oleada de poder me arrastre a donde sea que quiera llevarme.

Exhausta, quedo laxa en los brazos de mis amantes.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

La mañana me sorprende aún despierta. Siento el cuerpo gratamente dolorido en sitios que ni siquiera hubiese imagino que podían doler. Estoy enredada entre sábanas blancas, piel bronceada, cabello chocolate y dorado. Labios rojos que se hunden a ambos lados de mi cuello. Dedos largos y elegantes que me han llevado al éxtasis más veces de las que puedo recordar, y que ahora descansan sobre mi vientre. Y, de pronto siento el urgente deseo de regresar a mi cuarto. No hay pesar ni remordimientos. He vivido unas horas que no pertenecen a ninguna realidad conocida. Como cerrar los ojos y permitir que las fantasías más recónditas se conviertan en algo palpable. Me ven tomar el camisón y el modo en que me miran, sigue siendo el mismo con el que me desearon, entregándonos al placer.

Después de una larga ducha, Terry y yo regresamos a nuestras habitaciones. Ahora lo sé, comprendo y acepto. Los he probado a ambos, separados y juntos. Y no hay dudas ni pesares.

Voy a casarme con Frank y quién sabe, quizá Terry quiera venir a la boda en Lakewood y Albert y yo podamos mostrarle la cabaña del bosque.

 **FIN**

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Me estoy escondiendo detrás de una pared por diferentes motivos, la demora, el capítulo y todo lo que eso trae.**

 **Admito que no quedo como hubiese querido, pues hay una versión más hot que de momento solo compartiré con Ayame porque creo saber cuál será su reacción, y no podría apostar que ustedes tendrán la misma y para no arriesgarme, les dejo una versión más llevadera de este tema.**

 **Solo puedo preguntar… ¿les gusto? Ojalá que sí y espero me lo hagan saber, sino con un review al menos con un favorito, créanme que me harán muy feliz.**

 **Respondí la mayoría de los reviews en los mismos reviews, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme y por leer, de verdad, lo apreció.**

 **Les recuerdo que esta historia es suya, pueden hacer con ella lo que quieran, reescribirla, compartirla, lo que se les ocurra.**

 **Sofa Saldaa, solo quisiera que me confirmarás qué personaje será el protagonista de PAREJA PERFECTA.**

 **Nuevamente, gracias y nos leemos pronto… espero.**

 **18 – jul – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


End file.
